yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Tâm Linh
Psychic (Japanese: サイキック Sakikku) monsters had their debut in The Duelist Genesis, and they are used by Sayer in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Psychic-Types often resemble cyberpunk androids, cybernetically-enhanced humans, or strange mutants, and often feature elements of cyberspace, circuit board patterns, green coloring, and yellow electricity in their art. It is worth noting that many Psychic-Type monsters resemble what in the past were Machine-Type, Fiend-Type, or Spellcaster-Type monsters (such as "Mutant Mindmaster", "Kinetic Soldier", "Mind on Air" and especially "Jinzo"). Up until Extreme Victory, the majority of their effects and Spell Cards involved paying Life Points to activate powerful effects, while the Synchro Monsters and Trap Cards focused heavily upon restoring Life Points. The tendency of a Psychic-user's Life Points to change rapidly during a Duel allow a cunning player to make the most of cards such as "Megamorph" and optional cards that require Life Point payment, like "Solemn Judgment". From Extreme Victory onwards, Psychic-Type monsters and their support cards switched focus to manipulating banishment, through banishing Psychic-Type monsters to activate effects, Special Summoning banished Psychic-Type monsters, and returning banished Psychic-Type monsters to the hand or Graveyard. Psychic-Type monsters also support a heavy Synchro element with cards like "Emergency Teleport", "Mind Master" and "Overdrive Teleporter". They contain many notable Synchro Monsters, including "Thought Ruler Archfiend", "Magical Android", "Hyper Psychic Blaster", and "Overmind Archfiend". For a long while, there was no pure Psychic archetype, though half of the "Gusto", "Ritual Beast", and currently "Kozmo" archetype were composed of Psychic-type monsters. However, in Booster SP: Highspeed Riders, The type finally receive its first pure-type archetype in the form of the "PSY-Frame". Prominent Psychic-Type monsters include "Mind Master", "Psychic Commander", "Silent Psychic Wizard", "Thought Ruler Archfiend", "Serene Psychic Witch", "Overdrive Teleporter", "Esper Girl", "Hushed Psychic Cleric", "Psychic Jumper", "Psi-Blocker", and "Ghost Ogre & Snow Rabbit". Archetypes/Series Toàn bộ * Heraldry * PSY-Frame Đa-dạng * /Assault Mode * Archfiend * Gusto * Ritual Beast * Roid * Shaddoll * Watt * Wind-Up * Zefra * Kozmo Tản mạn * Psychics were the only type that used to contain no Normal Monsters, however this changed with the release of Clash of Rebellions, which introduces "Risebell the Summoner". **"PSY-Frame Driver" is the first Normal Psychic-Type monster that is not a Pendulum Monster. * Most universal Psychic-Type monster features is usually composed of either mutants, energy burst in electricity form, advanced technologies, etc. However, despite being Psychic-based archetype, "Gusto" and "Ritual Beast" archetype features none of those characteristics (except the green color scheme associated to most Psychics). ** However, the two aforementioned archetype's background revolves towards "communicating with nature/spirits", which associated to more "primal" aspect of Psychics, instead of more "futuristic" aspect featured in most non-archetypal Psychic cards. * Most of the early Psychics are EARTH Attribute. From Generation Force onwards, especially after the release of Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy, they're leaning towards WIND Attribute instead. ** So far, there are no FIRE Attribute Psychic-Type monsters. * "Ritual Beast Tamer Zeframpilica" was the first Psychic-Type Pendulum Monster. Ví dụ Category:Types